


The Fall

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Last Specter Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Barde has an unwanted reunion programed this night. But he is not going to follow anyone’s orders.He will face his messenger on the cliff.Everything will end once he gives one more step.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and decided to make a short story for it.

He was outside, watching the lake. The water was like a liquid mirror and the full moon was reflected on its surface.

It was a clear night. There was no fog, and everything could be seen perfectly with the moonlight.

He had chosen that place for the reunion.

The cliff.

His children were sleeping, totally unaware of what he was planning to do.

He didn’t want them know. That’s why he didn’t leave them a note or a letter.

It could still look like an accident.

It could still look like if some pushed him.

_That is not very far from the truth._

He wouldn’t have done this in other circumstances.

Was he a coward?

But it was the solution. Without him, there was no reason for these people to threaten his children.

Who were they, anyway? Jakes was just a minion, of course. He didn’t seem like the kind of person with brains for something like this.

What do they wanted?

_I do not really care at this point._

_Knowing won’t change anything._

He was still far from the edge. He gave one step closer.

He knew what people think about him.

_They always whisper._

They blamed him for losing their jobs when he shut down the factory. They… Well, it didn’t really matter.

It didn’t really matter.

He didn’t regret anything. The fumes were making Arianna’s sickness worsen. He couldn’t do much more for her. The best doctors he could find did not know how to save her. They didn’t even know what her condition was. They had been useless.

_Useless_.

He did what he could to keep her happy.  He spent time with her and Tony when he had the chance.

He bought her the flute, and she learned quickly to play it. She had so much talent.

He didn’t wanted Tony to be worried all the time. He was such a good brother.

 

His beloved children.

He was so proud of them.

He felt once more the weight of what he was going to do.

He was abandoning them.

Leaving them on their own.

 

But without him… without him, there was no reason for these people to hurt them.

It was better to keep other people away. It was better is no one discovered about the unusual pet his children had. He didn’t care she could be valuable for scientist. His children loved her, at that was enough to keep her safe and hidden. No one is going to take her away from them.

 

He felt a deep sadness. His heart was heavy.

But in a certain way, he was also relieved.

He wouldn’t have to care about anything anymore.

He already made up his mind.

 

He could almost hear the whispers.

Loud whispers.

People rejoicing around his cold dead body.

Did Jakes say something about houses being destroyed in the process? He didn’t care, as long as his children were safe.

It was not like if he could help Arianna by staying alive. And that always made him feel useless.

Useless.

 

Imagining their tears almost made him stop what he was doing.

But he was determined.

 

“Barde, there you are! Time to tell you the details!

The big boss sends me to make sure you get the message!”

 

Jakes was not very close, but the moonlight allowed him to see his fat face clearly.

That stupid goon looked triumphant.

_Ha._

 

He has been getting closer to the edge, step by step, almost in trance.

He needed to give just one more step, and everything would be over.

The water was so clear. The moonlight made it a beautiful picture.

 

From this height, the water would feel like concrete.

But if that wasn’t enough, there were sharp rocks too.

 

He was a proud man.

He was going to let them know he was no one’s puppet.

Let them chose another unfortunate soul for that.

_It’s not my problem._

He turned around to see the police chief.

He had expected to be more nervous.

But at one moment, he felt nothing.

Next, he felt sad and guilty.

One moment later, he was almost… eager.

“Tell your boss you failed. You have to change your plan.”

One step backwards.

And he let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, why did I have this idea? I have commented this in other place, but here I go:  
> I thought altering a will sounded like unnecessary work. There are never precise details about Barde’s death, other than Jakes closing the case as suicide, and I let my imagination do the work: maybe Barde was the first option for being the mayor, but he had too much things to deal with, his sick daughter, townspeople hating him. Maybe he decided it was just too much.  
> Then I imagine after this failure from Jakes to send messages, Descole later chose to give the message himself to Clark. I supposed as he was probably part of the original excavation group, Clark was already on Descole’s plan, just as a provider of useful data, and with Barde’s death, Descole decided to make him play as mayor too.  
> About his personality, I have practically zero canon information, everything we know about him is trough others: Townspeople hated him; Clark was his friend and says he loved his children. Arianna and Tony seem to remember him as a good father.  
> It is never stated if he knew about Loosha, but I assume it took her more than a year to grow at her giant size.
> 
> Critics are always welcome.


End file.
